1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection terminal for a storage battery for connecting a connection wire with a storage battery of a car, and more particularly, to a connection terminal for a storage battery, which can firmly connect a post terminal of the storage battery and an insertion part of the connection terminal only by mounting a cover without using any separate tightening member.
2. Background Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional connection terminal for a storage battery is made of a plate form, and includes a fixing plate 20 having a coupling hole of a predetermined size formed at the center thereof, a fixing member 30 vertically mounted in the coupling hole formed at the center of the fixing plate 20, an insertion part 40 disposed at a side of the fixing plate 20 and formed in a round shape opened at a side thereof for inserting a post terminal of a storage battery (not shown) thereto, and a tightening part 50 formed at a side of the insertion part 40 in a vertically symmetric form.
The tightening part 50 includes tightening holes formed at the front and rear sides for adjusting a diameter of the insertion part 40 with a tightening bolt 51 and a tightening nut 52, and a hollow fixing pipe 55 disposed between the tightening bolt 51 and the tightening nut 52 for preventing excessive transformation of the insertion part.
Moreover, the conventional connection terminal 10 for the storage battery includes a terminal 70 for mounting a connection wire (not shown) connected in series or parallel for supplying electricity into a car from the storage battery. The terminal 70 includes a coupling hole formed at a side thereof for inserting the fixing member 30 thereinto. The terminal 70 is mounted on the fixing plate 20 in such a way that a fixing nut 31 is coupled with the fixing member 30 by interposing a washer 32 between the terminal 70 and the fixing nut 31.
In addition, a cover 60 of an approximately ‘’ form is covered on the connection terminal 10 in order to prevent corrosion of the connection terminal 10 by preventing exposure of it to sulfurous acid gas generated from the storage battery.
However, the conventional connection terminal for the storage battery has a disadvantage in that it is uneasy to install the connection terminal since the tightening bolt 51 and the tightening nut 52 are used as the tightening member 50 for adjusting the diameter of the insertion part 40.
Furthermore, the conventional connection terminal for the storage battery has another disadvantage in that it shows a complicated appearance and the cover 60 may be separated from the terminal 70 since the cover 60 is coupled with the terminal 70 without setting position of the cover 60 and the cover 60 and the terminal 70 are not coincided with each other in position.
Additionally, the conventional connection terminal for the storage battery has a further disadvantage in that the post terminal of the storage battery is damaged so much as not to be used further since a user sometimes tightens the tightening bolt 51 and the tightening nut 52 excessively to firmly assemble the connection terminal by reducing the diameter of the insertion part 40.